A Namikaze in Kumo
by TheNightShinobi
Summary: What if Naruto was taken from the battlefield after the nine tails was sealed into him by the Raikage. What will his life be like as he grows up in the non-hostile enviroment of Kumo, and how will he react as when he has to face his place of origin in battle? Rating is for violence and mild coarse language. Pairings undecided. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello everybody, its me KnightShinobi with a new story. This is a scenario that I thought of the other day while reading some fanfic. Naruto is basically just left out on a battle ground after his parents are killed, so what if an envoy from Kumo was arriving at Konoha to talk to the yondaime, and finds a crying infant next to Minato and Kushina's corpses? The rating is for future violence, very little coarse language or adult themes, if any will be in this fic.**

**I would own Naruto if I was Kishimoto, but if I was this would probably be in Japanese...**

**Outside of Konohagakure: Night of the Kyubi Attack**

At the moment, Darui was feeling rather excited, who would have guessed that when A the yondaime Raikage asked Darui (a newly appointed chunin) to accompany him on a rather boring diplomatic mission to Konoha, that he would get a chance to see the legendary Yellow Flash in action. For indeed they had just watched as the Kyubi was sealed into a young child, but not before killing both the 4th and his wife.

Darui looked up at the face of the stoic Raikage, but instead of the stony frown that usually graced his features, a distinct emotion of pity was displayed. This wasn't what surprised Darui, for he too felt rather bad for the deceased Hokage, but the fact that the Raikages eyes did not fall on the dead kage couple, but on the crying infant, now jinchuriki.

"Darui.."began A " we can't just leave that infant here, I know how Bee was treated back in Kumo, but at least he had me and my father to help him. Now that the 4th and his wife are dead the kyubi jinchuriki will have no one. I will not willingly put anyone through that."

As Darui listened he began to understand what A was saying. They would take the infant and raise him in Kumo. A new jinchuriki was a significant asset to the village, he doubted the council would object to providing for the child.

"Very well Raikage-sama, should I go and retrieve him?" asked Darui

"Yes." came the reply " But be quick about it, Konoha must never know we were here if we are to get away with this" Darui ran over to were the infant was and gently picked him up before he and the raikage began the long journey back to Kumo.

**Kumogakure: Council Chambers**

A walked into the council chamber to a chorus of questions about why he didn't get an agreement from Konoha, why he returned so soon and why his never wore a shirt. "Honorable Council" he announced to quiet everyone down "I returned because as I am sure you have heard by now, the kyubi attacked konoha. When we arrived we saw the end of a battle between the 4th Hokage and the kyubi, he ended up sealing it into a young boy, which we now know to be his son."

"Why does any of this matter?" interrupted a bold civilian council member.

"I'm getting to that" growled A "Upon the death of the Hokage and his wife I decided it was in the best interests of both the boy and Kumo to take him in and raise him as a shinobi of the cloud."

This statement got gasps of surprise from most, as it was not like the Raikage to take in non-Kumo orphans. While most of the council was reeling in shock, a few of the more militaristic members were already thinking of what a asset this new jinchuriki could be for kumo. Finally one stood up, a man named Kenichi from the prestigious Shirihama clan," I second Raikage-sama's motion, this boy could be a valuable shinobi to Kumo. Just look at who his parents are, add that to the fact that he has the kyubi sealed in him and we may be taking in a future raikage."

This seemed to placate the rest of the council, and the measure easily passed. The infant, which they found was named Naruto, would be raised by the Raikage and trained early to harness the power of his Bijuu.

**Time-skip: Naruto is now 10, in his second year at the academy**

Naruto lazily reclined in his chair as the academy sensei droned on about pre-village ninja society. As his teacher lectured, Naruto thought of the training he had done with his A and Bee, his older brother figures. He could use a low powered version of the Raikages lightning armor, and harness 2 tails of kyubi chakra, but could not for the life of him get a passing grade on a test at the academy. He wondered what he had done in a past life to be stuck listening to lectures on things he already knew just to not know who was the cousin of some ancient ninja and fail the tests. Nearby, his friend Satoru, a red haired boy about Naruto's height with a spiky haircut and rather fancy clothing was paying rapt attention to the instructor. This was the one thing they never saw eye to eye on. Satoru believed that you must always respect your superiors, so he paid attention, even though his clan had already been training him for years before he started at the academy and he was incredibly bored.

There was, however, one ray of light for the bored pair. If they aced a combat readiness exam taking place in two weeks they could get promoted to genin 2 years early. When class was finally over they went out to a training ground to meet their friend Kiyoshi, who was a year their senior and therefor in a separate class at the academy.

"Hey Kiyoshi" shouted Naruto as they approached their dark haired friend. He was about 4'10'' and wore a small set of Anbu armor without the usual cloak, that being reserved to actual Anbu. He smiled when he saw them coming.

"Hey guys, what do you want to practice today?" he asked.

"I think we should work on some jutsu combinations to improve our teamwork for the test." answered Satoru. " they way the test works will require us to take on a chunin using teamwork and strategy."

"That sounds good to me." said Naruto. The three of them went through some basic jutsu combinations, like Satoru using a fire jutsu and Naruto powering it up with a wind one before Kiyoshi casting a genjutsu while the opponent is distracted. When the decided to head home for the day, most of the training grounds wooden dummies were as good as sawdust. As Naruto walked in the door to his house he was surprised to see A sitting at the table eating dinner. "What are you doing here ni-san?" inquired Naruto.

A looked up from the report he was reading and saw Naruto standing next to him "I got some time off and decided to come and see how you're doing." he said " I haven't had much time to train you in a while and was hoping to teach you a new jutsu before the Combat Readiness exam."

"Yay!" yelled Naruto " what is it? does it cause explosion? vaporize your opponent?"

"Nothing so grand otouto, but Bee and I decided its time for you to learn our taijutsu style as well as the completed lightning armor technique." replied A "After all, we can't have our pupil make a fool of himself in front of the entire village."

After 2 weeks of training with A and Bee as well as his friends Naruto has mastered the next level of lightning armor as well as worked with his hopefully future team to improve teamwork and strategy. The big day is finally here...

**Good? Bad? Ok? Please let me know what you think, if even 1 person reviews this story I can guarantee a chapter 2 very soon.. Which will ****definitely be much much longer, didn't want to put a lot of time into a first chap if nobody likes the idea**

**-knightshinobi**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello again everyone, this is the promised 2nd chapter of A Namikaze in Kumo.**

**Bankai777- I am having a poll for the pairings. The options are Samui Yugito or Karui. Single pairing. Just leave a comment with your vote.**

**BacoBoyX9- He probably will learn black lightning. I think a Black Lightning Armor would be cool.**

**I wish I owned Naruto, because then I would be rich and could charge you guys to read this.**

**Kumogakure Ninja Academy: day of the exam**

As Naruto approached the outside of the academy, he saw a large group of students gathered in a roped off area outside the training grounds. Seeing Satoru and Kiyoshi in the group he headed over to check it out. " Hey Naruto! " said Satoru " It seems that the Exams are being held here. I heard someone say that we have to fight a jonin, not a chunin like we though."

Naruto scowled, that could lessen the chances of them passing even more.

" Well " he began " I guess we'll just have to take out whoever it is they send to fight us."

Suddenly, two chunin shunshin to the front of the crowd.

" You maggots listen here " yelled the one on the right " your test will only have one group passing. To pass all you need to do is impress the jonin you will be fighting enough that they agree to be your sensei."

The other chunin held up a scroll " Okay, first group up please" he called. A nervous looking group of third year students approached and were admitted into the grounds. Soon after fighting noises were heard until they all suddenly stopped. When the students came back into view two of them were carrying the third who was twitching as if hit by some lightning jutsu, while the other two were badly bruised. One by one the groups all went to fight, all fairing much the same way the first group had until finally only Naruto Kiyoshi and Sotaru were left. " Last group up" said the chunin, admitting the three into the training area.

When they arrived, they found the ground covered with scorch marks and totally misshapen by some earth jutsu. Finally, they noticed a lone figure calmly standing amongst the destruction. He wore a standard kumo jonin jacket and had a large sword on his back.

" So your the last few genin wannabes" he spoke in a bored voice " So drab."

Growling at not being taken seriously, Naruto rushed in to punch the jonin only to find his hand easily caught. He jumped away as Satoru blew a fireball which was easily dodged. Their opponent seemed to have had enough of being on the defensive and went to slice Kiyoshi with his sword. "Kiyoshi" was hit dead on before flickering out of existence. Quickly assuming it was genjutsu, the jonin released it to see Naruto and Satoru finishing a long set of handseals

" Combination Jutsu: Blazing Inferno" they yelled together. Their opponents eyes widened as he saw two genin perform what was easily a high B ranked jutsu. He spent just too much time gawking and was slightly burned by the massive wall of flames. Deciding to take them seriously, he did a set of handseals and launched a torrent of lightning at the trio of students. Acting quickly, Kiyoshi sent a wall of chakra to block the attack.

"Interesting" said the jonin " So you have the bloodline limit of the Makoto clan."

" He's not the only one with a kekkai genkai" yelled Satoru, charging a a ball of water chakra in his palm before raising in to his mouth and blowing a jet of fire in to it, causing a wave of scalding steam to rush towards the jonin " Steam release: Boiling Breeze!" Acting on instinct, the jonin jumped out of the way before performing a very long set of hand seals and launching a huge thunderbolt right at Naruto. Seeing the bolt coming, Naruto activated his lightning armor which absorbed the bolt before rushing at his opponent. Surprised by Naruto's speed, the jonin took several hard hits. Recoiling in shock, he failed to notice Kiyoshi's chakra rope behind him until it wrapped around his leg, giving Satoru the chance to slap a chakra suppressing seal on his forehead.

" Game over! " shouted Naruto, thinking they had won. Suddenly the "jonin" reverted into lightning.

" Not bad kids " said a voice " you actually managed to beat my lightning clone." The jonin came out from the tree he had been hiding in the whole time. " My name is Darui, but from now on, you will address me as sensei. Meet me tomorrow for our first team training session." Darui then shunshined away to report on the exam.

"Well guys, I guess we passed!" announced Satoru excitedly.

"I can't wait for our first mission." said Naruto "Maybe if we do really well, we can get a C or B ranked one soon." After discussing their new sensei and future as genin for a while, the three team mates went their separate ways. As Naruto walked home, he decided to stop by his brother's office to tell him the good news. Once he arrived at the raikage's office he noticed that A was in a meeting. He waited in the lobby for about half an hour before the door opened, revealing a tall man with a gravity defying hairdo and a odd looking one with a bowl cut. They both wore konoha headbands. Upon seeing Naruto, the first man stopped dead, even putting down the orange book he was reading. The bowl cut man looked back, seeing his partner in shock, he looked at the source of his surprise before he too adopted a look of disbelief. A burst out of his office to see what the two were staring at and immediately realized that he would need to diffuse the situation.

"I see you two have met my younger brother" he said.

"Raikage-sama" begin the orange book reading shinobi " If I may say, he is the spitting image of our yondaime hokage."

"What of it" replied A in a tone that suggested pain if the point was pressed.

"Nothing, just commenting on his appearance" replied the konoha nin before tearing his gaze from Naruto and exiting along with his partner.

After they left, A looked over at Naruto " That was a close call he said. If they had inquired further they may have developed suspicions about you otouto."

"Sorry ni-san" replied Naruto "I was just coming to tell you that my team passed the exam. How was I to know that there were Konoha nin here?"

"You passed the exam? Exellent, who is your sensei?" inquired A

"A man named Darui." said Naruto

"Thats good, I was hoping you would be put on his team. He can teach you very well, as he is one of the best ninjas in the village." announced A " Now that you are a genin it is time for you to learn to harness more of you tenants power. I will give your team a month off in a few weeks so you can train with Bee on turtle island. This should also give your teammates a chance to learn more of their clan jutsu."

**The Next Day**

Naruto waited excitedly for the rest of his team and sensei to arrive. He had decided to wake up early to be sure he wasn't late, but in the end it was everyone else who arrived late. Once everyone was there Darui announced that they would be going on a few D ranked missions after team practice. At first, the three genin had been excited, and eagerly went through the mornings training. Much to their surprise, instead of rescuing princesses and protecting daimyos they were assigned to clean the pubic restrooms throughout the village. This put a damper on the spirits of Satoru and Naruto, but Kiyoshi reminded them that if they continued to do well they would eventually be assigned more difficult missions.

Over the next few weeks team Darui earned a reputation around the village as the foremost completers (I know "completers" is not a word, don't really care) of D ranked missions. Eventually they were asked to come to the Raikages office.

"So, do you guys know why we were called here? We already did todays missions?" asked Kiyoshi

"I think I know." said Naruto " Ni-san said that he would give us a month of to train with our respective clans."

"Thats nice of him, but do you know why he would?" inquired Darui, now interested.

"He said Bee needed to teach me more bijuu chakra control" said Naruto hesitantly, hoping that Darui wasn't one of the jinchuriki haters.

"Oh, so your the rumored third jinchuriki..." said Darui contemplatively.

Their conversation was interrupted as they entered A's office by an over enthusiastic Bee who immediately started rapping. After A managed to shut up Bee, he addressed the four people standing in front of him. "Team Darui, you are henceforth given one months leave. Use this time to improve, and when you return I will assign you a C ranked mission." Already expecting to hear this the team filled out leaving only Naruto still there.

Bee, finally unable to stay quiet any longer greeted Naruto in his signature fashion. "Hey there , Hope your doing just fine. Meet me at the dock, we shall fly to the island like a hawk." Before he jumped out the window and shunshined to the docks. A wished Naruto good luck before waving him out of his office. Naruto excitedly followed Bee, knowing he would have a ton of work to do in the next month.

**One month later**

After training for a month on turtle island, Naruto could now harness up to five tails of nine tails chakra, a well as learning more of the wrestling like taijutsu style Bee and A used. He was currently waiting for his team to arrive, as they were about to leave on their first C ranked mission. "A little early aren't you Naruto?" said a voice from behind him. Naruto whipped around, only to see Darui a few feet away. In his surprise, he failed to notice his teammates ariving.

"Hey Naruto!" they said at the same time.

"I hope you two have gotten way better, otherwise you may have to work to catch up to me!" announced Satoru jokingly.

"Now now little genins, don't squabble." said Darui. "After all, we have a C ranked mission. It will last approximately a week, as we will have to travel to the outer reaches of lightning country to reach our destination. Once we get there, our job is to take out some bandits that have been troubling the area."

"Finally!" said Naruto " I thought we would never get to actually fight." This was a view shared by all three of the present genin. They were excited to actually get a difficult mission for once. After signing out at the village gate, they took off towards their destination.

Immediately upon arrival at the village they noticed signs of the bandits presence. Windows were broken, goods were missing, and almost no-one was outside, even though it was the middle of the day. "It says on the mission scroll we are supposed to meet up with a man named Kenji for details about where and when the bandits usually strike." said Darui.

"That would be me." said a weak voice from one of the shops. They entered to see a rather sickly looking old man leaning on a cane. "I requested a mission to take care of these bandits that come through town each day and demand money and food. We can't keep giving them what they want, our town barely scrapes by as it is. You can find their camp in the woods south of the village."

"Thank you Kenji-san" said Darui "We shall deal with them immediately." He gestured for his team to follow and the four ninja ran out of town and into the woods. Soon, it became obvious that they were approaching a camp of some sort by the badly made traps scattered about. "Here's the plan" said Darui " Satoru and Kiyoshi will hit the north end, while me and Naruto will use the distraction to flank the bandits and surprise them."

Everyone took of too their assigned jobs. When Naruto and Darui heard signs of a fight they leapt into action. Entering the camp, they saw a group of about 30 bandits attacking Satoru and Kiyoshi. Darui eliminated about half with his storm style before he was hit in the back by a huge man.

"You idiots, do you even know who you attacked?" roared the man "I am Shusunu Shinji, missing nin from Iwa. Today will be the day you die!" He punched the ground, causing a wave of rock to cascade towards Sotaru and Kiyoshi, burying them along with his own men. Darui grabbed his sword and attempted to slice Shinji in half only to find it blocked by a armored forearm. He jumped back, went through some handseals and launched his signature Black panther jutsu which easily broke through Shinji's earth wall and electrocuted him. As he finished the fight, Naruto had just managed to dig Satoru and Kiyoshi out of the pile of earth. To makke sure none of the bandits escaped, he and Satroru did their combination jutsu: blazing inferno to solidify the bandits buried by shinji's original attack.

Darui was about to congratulate the team on a mission well done when Shinjis body began to move. He jumped up and blindsided Darui, knocking him out. "Sensei!" shouted the three genin.

"What have we here"said Shinji "you genin stand no chance, I was a tokubetsu jonin in Iwa." he launched a barrage of earth bullets at the trio, which were blocked by one of Kiyoshi's chakra walls. Naruto charged up his lightning armor to full power.

"Buy me some time Naruto" yelled Sotaru "I have jutsu that should finish this,it just takes a while to do." Naruto nodded before charging at the missing nin, who was surprised at the speed granted by the armor. Most of Naruto's strikes were blocked, but Shinji made the mistake of lowering his guard after blocking the first few hits. Naruto unleashed a burst of speed and punched him right in the stomach. Gasping for air, Shinji decided to take these genin seriously. Doing a set of hand seals, heactivated a huge jutsu.

"Ultimate Doton Technique: Stone golem!" he yelled. A large stone suit formed around Shinji until he was around ten feet tall. Kiyoshi tried to subdue him with large chakra chains, but the golem easily broke them.

"Any day now Sotaru!" said Naruto nervously.

"Okay, I'm done!" said Sotaru "SteamRelease:Torrent of Souls!" Sotaru Unleashed a massive wave of scalding vapor, which took the form of spirits screaming in eternal torment. Shinji's golem-like armor was easily melted leaving a burned but alive jonin at Naruto"s feet.

"You brats..."he coughed out "you will all pay!" He brought himself to his feet and opened his jacket, revealing a massive array of exploding notes. Seeing the imminent danger, naruto entered his mindscape.

"Hey, Kurama! I need your chakra! Fast!" yelled Naruto.

"Very well, little human, show them the power of the mighty Kyubi!"said the fox Naruto's eyes opened, except now they were red with slits for pupils.

"Get Back!" he yelled in a demonic voice. Seeing his teammates get out of the way, he channeled all the chakra he had into his lightning armor. Tackling Shinji, he took the brunt of the explosive damage, hoping the armor would save him.

When Naruto woke up he was being carried by Darui as the team tree jumped. "Where am I?" asked Naruto groggily.

"Oh, Naruto, your awake." said Darui " We are heading back to Kumo. By the way, I'm very proud that you were willing to sacrifice your self to save your teammates."

"Thanks Sensei." replied Naruto "Did any part of Shinji survive so we can collect the bounty on him?"

"Unfortunately, no, but if it's money your worried about, that mission will count as an A ranked one. Your team did very well taking on a jonin level ninja and winning." Receiving no response from Naruto, Darui looked to see that his student had fallen asleep again. "Ah well" said Darui "better he recovers now than worry the Raikage if I show up with an injured student."He took off after Sotaru and Kiyoshi, heading back to Kumo.

**The Next chapter will be a 3 year timeskip because I want them to enter the Konoha Chunin Exams. BTW do you guys prefer If I update every 2-3 days with a chapter around this size or once a week with something longer? Let me know in the reviews.**

**-KnightShinobi**

**Character strengths Chart**

**Naruto**

**Ninjutsu: 12**

**Taijutsu: 15**

**Genjutsu: 5 (can break most)**

**Stamina: 20**

**Bijuu Control: 5 tails (+10)**

**total: 62**

**Sotaru**

**Ninjutsu: 15**

**Taijutsu: 10**

**Genjutsu: 8**

**Stamina: 14**

**total: 47**

**Kiyoshi**

**Ninjutsu: 11**

**Taijutsu: 11**

**Genjutsu: 15**

**Stamina: 10**

**total: 47**


End file.
